Forbidden Fruit
by depressedprincess
Summary: A high class woman has to fight her mother for the right to be with the man she loves, who is a writer with 10 dollars in his pocket.
1. Preview

Preview  
  
"Serena, honey, we're down to our last few men who are willing to marry you."  
  
"They're not in this for me. They want to marry me because of the money and maybe my body."  
  
"I'm Serena." "Darien Shields."  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." "No it was my fault."  
  
"I was just wandering... would you like to get some coffee with me?" "I don't drink coffee"  
  
"What is this?" "Chocolate Milk. You said you don't drink coffee."  
  
"This has been the best day of my life!"  
  
"I'm in a rut." "Then take something from life experience."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"We'll be together forever, won't we?" "Much longer than that, much longer."  
  
"You cannot be with that man. Calvin has agreed to come back, and you will marry him."  
  
"Go to hell, Mother."  
  
"Let's take a walk." "A walk?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" "Yes!"  
  
"Serena! Serena! Someone get an ambulance!"  
  
"Do you love me?" "I don't even know you." 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. This is my second fic. I hope some of you read my preview and if not, well you can just read the story or go back and read it. There isn't really anything that I think I should tell you, but if you want to know something, ask in your review. Oh, there is something. It's set in the 30's, 40's era.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darien Shields sat at his desk, with a frown on his face. He just couldn't think of anything to start his novel. His first book was a big success, but he spent the money to help pay off his parents debt. When they died 2 summers ago, he could only get a loan to pay the mortgage. So now he paid it back and, again, only to have $10 in his pocket. He pushed his chair back and got up. He needed a drink. He put on his shoes, his jacket, and took the keys from his shabby home and went towards the local café, Sakura.  
  
Serena Tsukino was listening to the same boring lecture she was getting from her mother and Aunt again. It never changed. 'You can't keep pushing these men away. You only have so many men that will choose you... blah blah blah.'  
  
"Serena, honey, we're down to our last few men who are willing to marry you." Her Aunt, Amanda, was being a bit kinder than her mother was.  
  
"Amanda, she put instant glue onto, what was his name, Cade, Cain, Caleb-" Serena's mother, Sabine, was caught off by her daughter.  
  
"Calvin, Mom, his name was Calvin." Serena was very close to leaving. Very close.  
  
"Oh yes," Her mother said with a smile. "Well he had to go to a hospital so that his... well you know, wouldn't be scarred. Other men complained of food poisoning. One told me to get you checked for any mental illness." Amanda stopped her from going on.  
  
"What she's saying is... you don't even give these men a chance. You look at them and then start your torture on them." Serena looked at her Aunt.  
  
"They're not in this for me. They want to marry me because of the money and maybe my body. I'm going to go now and meet with my friends. Goodbye." Serena stood up and walked out the door, into the nice, cool, crisp, spring air. She was walking to her and her friends' favorite hangout, Café Sakura.  
  
As she reached the café, she wondered if she should have told her friends to meet her there, but thought otherwise, since she was able to tell them about her 'talk' later. She walked in and looked at the men having their usual talk about their women. It disgusted her and she hoped beyond all hope that she wouldn't marry a man who would be like that. She went towards the bar and ordered a martini. She waited and looked to her side and saw a handsome man, a little unshaven, but very handsome. 'What the hell' she thought.  
  
"Hi. I'm Serena."  
  
"Darien Shields." He replied and looked away from his scotch.  
  
He had very deep blue eyes. She got lost I them, but then snapped out of it. "You mean the writer? You wrote "The Auction"? I've read that, like, 5 times. It's amazing."  
  
"Thank you. What do you do?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I... Thank you," She took her drink from the bartender, Andrew, whom she was friends with since she was a young girl. "I actually just live with my parents. I wanted to be a nurse, but they said that why should a girl with my money waste her time with sick people." She drank her martini and looked at him smiling.  
  
"Well, if you really want to do it then you should do it, regardless of what your parents say." He looked at her and this time took a long look and saw how beautiful she really was. She had long wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes that had a look of innocence in them. He concluded that she was probably one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you." She looked at him and told him she had to go and that she hoped she would see him soon.  
  
"Likewise," He saw her pull her money out to pay for her barely drunk martini and stopped her. "Let me pay for that." He took out the remainder of his money and gave it to Andrew. He gave her his hand to shake and she was about to shake it when he flipped the martini glass and it spilled over her.  
  
He stood and started wiping her dress. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." But she stopped him from saying more.  
  
"No it was my fault," She waited a minute and said, "Thank you, again." Serena was going to walk away, but he stopped her.  
  
"I was just wandering... would you like to get some coffee with me?" Looking at her and hoping she would accept.  
  
"I don't drink coffee" She turned back around and walked towards her home. 'Boy, are we going to have fun talking tonight.' Thinking about her usual nightly talk with the girls.  
  
"Wait, then would you like to come to the fair with me tomorrow?" His eyes were pleading with her.  
  
"I'll be here at 6, okay?" This time she ran home with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Alright." He said to himself and walked home, his shabby, little, home.  
  
A/N: Really hope you like this. Please Review, it's the only way I'm going to continue writing. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I deleted the story because of a mistake so some reviews got deleted, but I had hoped more of you would review. Please Review.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Darien was at home and thought how she could be so entrancing. He looked down at the blank sheets of paper, then at his typewriter. 'Why did I have to get writer's block now, when I need the money the most.' Then he thought about going tomorrow to ask Andrew for some money.He sat down on his bed and looked at his Great Dane, staring at him with those big eyes.

"I don't have any money right now for food, stop staring." He told his dog and looked away. 'I bet she thinks, I'm rich. That's probably the only reason she's going out with me.'

He started to think. He thought about his parents, about the orphanage, but then his minds drifted back to Serena. Her blue eyes, her pink lips, her...weird hairstyle. He wondered what she was doing at that moment.  
  
Serena ran home, past her mother, and towards her room. Her mother looked up and thought maybe she should apologize for saying what she said but then thought otherwise. When Serena got to her room, she called Mina, her cousin, and told her to call the others so they could talk and to meet her in the garden.  
  
"Okay, see you in half an hour, okay?" Mina said goodbye and hung up as she called the others.  
  
Serena hung up her phone and sat back on her bed and thought about Darien. 'He is so cute. I can't wait until tomorrow.' She sat up and walked to her bookshelf and found what she was looking for. 'This is the best book I've ever read.' She thought as she sat down on her chair and looked through "The Auction". The book was about a man who ends up being auctioned at a fundraiser to an ex girlfriend, who didn't recognize him, since they dated in junior high. They end up falling in love and then she finds out that he was lying to her about things, and... well they split. But then there's a happy ending. Oh, how Serena loved the book. Really predictable, but she didn't care. Serena couldn't believe she met the author and he actually asked her out. She put the book on her chair and left to go to the garden.  
  
As she arrived she saw that Mina was there and so was Lita. Lita was a striving chef, but no one wanted a female cook. Lita was a tough lady, but all her friends knew she was a softie at heart. She had brown hair, which she usually had up in a ponytail but today she had it down. She was real tall, about 5'9" and always wore these pink rose earrings her old boyfriend gave her. Mina looked at Serena and waved.  
  
Serena looked a lot like Mina. She always thought that the female genes in her family were strong. Amanda and Sabine were twin sisters, but you could tell the difference easily. Sabine always wore her hair up in a bun and looked older and more serious, but Mina's mom, she let her hair down, a bandana holding it, and she was always having fun and was more of a 'live life by the moment' kind of woman. Anyway Amanda was divorced, her husband couldn't handle such a wild woman, and raised Mina to be just like her, wild and carefree. Sabine has been married for 27 years, with a real lack of romance.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Yelled Lita. "Come over here."  
  
"Coming." Serena ran and tripped over a little crack that she always tripped over. Thankfully she didn't fall.  
  
Raye came through the gates right as Serena got to the girls. Raye had black hair and unnaturally purple eyes. She was very spiritual, and people would come to her for help on love, luck, and money, and the unusual thing is that their love and luck and money improved, right after having their meeting with Raye. She loved helping others and cherished the fact that she wasn't an outsider for her abilities. The only problem was that Serena and Raye fight constantly, but they're usually just tiny little arguments. Raye turned around and smiled and then Amy came through the gates as well.  
  
Amy had pretty black hair, but in the daytime when the sun was at it's highest and when the moon shone down, it was as if it was blue. No one knew why, but they all thought it was cool. Amy wanted to be a doctor, but got a job as a nurse instead. Serena was always jealous of her. Amy had gotten her dream job and she wasn't even all that happy. She wanted to be a doctor and thought that she will be in the coming years. One of the few women doctors in the world.  
  
"So, what will we talk about this evening?" Asked Amy.  
  
"You'll never gue-" Serena was caught off by Raye.  
  
"This lady came by today and told me to wish her husband luck with becoming Senator, so he could become president. 'Lou Henry Hoover the First Lady', don't you like the sound of that?" Raye was happy that she could help her and her husband Herbert.  
  
"That's great Raye, who knows maybe Lou Henry will invite you to the white house," Mina said. She looked at Serena and saw that she was a little ticked off. "So what were you going to say Serena?"  
  
Serena looked at them and sighed. "I was going to say that Darien Shields asked me out, but I see that it's not as important as being friends with a future First Lady."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Serena. The Darien Shields. Auction writer. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh." Mina was just in shock.  
  
"When did you meet? Where did you meet? When are you going out? Where?" Lita babbled on and on.  
  
"Calm down guys. I met him today at Sakura. He asked me out for coffee, and I told him I don't drink it. I turned around to walk away, you know, hoping he would say something, and then he asked me to the fair, and we're going to meet at 6 o'clock." It was as if everyone was entranced with the thought of Darien Shields asking her out, but not Raye.  
  
"It's just a date. Come on, wouldn't you rather be invited to the white house." Raye said.  
  
"Actually, Raye, people aren't usually allowed to go in, unless they're family. And Serena dating is always a big thing. She might get married and then her mother wouldn't always bring those guys around. God knows, how many of them I've treated in the last 2 months." Amy looked at Serena, who was smiling with glee of the memories of torturing those men.  
  
"Thank you, Amy. Now... what should I wear!"  
  
Next chapter will be out after I get reviews, okay? Okay.


End file.
